Jusqu'à la mort
by Nayraa
Summary: Et voici enfin la raison pour laquelle Sakura et Sasuke ne seront jamais heureux.


Je le hais.

Tout en lui me pousse à le haïr : la perfection de son visage, l'élégance de sa personne, la froideur de ses mots, le cynisme de ses pensées. Voilà maintenant dix années qu'un Chuunin nous a unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...Dix ans que je vis au plus profond des Enfers avant même de mourir.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Pas un regret pour l'époque où je le suivais partout et l'admirais. Nos douze ans, l'équipe sept, mon cœur empli d'amour et d'espoir...Tellement rempli que j'aurais pu en vomir. Pas un regret pour cette innocence qui était bien trop pesante pour mon âme et pour lui aussi. Parce qu'à l'époque je n'étais qu'une idiote...Parce qu'au bonheur insouciant je préfère la sagesse de mon malheur.

Je ne veux plus de son ses quatre ans d'absence. J'étais vidée par mon amour, et il était comblé par sa haine. J'étais seule, j'ai pleuré, j'ai menti. Et comme une idiote j'ai pris Naruto pour un idiot. Il n'allait jamais être à moi et je n'allais jamais être à lui, car je ne méritais pas sa bêtise et il ne méritait pas mes mensonges. Je ne veux plus revivre cette époque, parce qu'à la solitude baignant dans mon âme, je préfère la haine consumant mon esprit.

Et son fameux retour...Mon Dieu, plus jamais ça ! Naruto ne l'a pas tué, et il n'a pas tué Naruto. J'attendais le regard vif et impénétrable qui me faisait fondre autrefois, et tout ce que je retrouvais, c'était un œil vitreux et faible qui me donnait des frissons. Car à ses yeux ternes et meurtris, je préfère ses orbes noir et colériques.

Je ne regretterais jamais l'époque où il logeait chez moi et où je le soignais. Lui, un blessé, un assisté. Il détestait être appelé ainsi par les Jounin de notre génération, et je détestais cela aussi. Je détestais le voir faible et je détestais le soigner. Parce que, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, ses blessures se refermaient, son esprit s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi et par un soir orageux, il avait retrouvé juste assez de vigueur pour s'offrir un héritier...Et j'en avais fait les frais. Mais à l'amour qu'il porte à son vénéré clan je préfère la haine qu'il porte à la piètre épouse que je suis devenue.

Je le hais, je hais l'amour qui me consume et qui ravive son regard mauvais. Je ne peux plus vivre, car Sasuke, ce monstre, je l'aime à en mourir.

En réalité...je l'aime et je me hais. Je ne suis plus rien, et la seule chose qui comble le vide en moi sont sa présence, sa colère, sa rancœur et sa haine.

Notre fils ? Il est l'enfant prodige du village, promu Genin à six ans. Notre fille ? Elle est la plus jolie et la plus puissante de toutes les Konohannes. Oui, nos enfants sont parfaits mais ne rient pas. Et ce vide, ce sourire absent me rappellent qu'ils sont à notre image.

Notre demeure ? C'est la plus grande de Konoha. Elle a coûté une fortune et est ornée de multitudes d'éventails rouges et blancs. Elle est la plus sublime de toutes et la plus luxueuse, mais demeure sans vie et sans joie. A notre image...

Et lui ? C'est le second Hokage de Konoha, partageant ses fonctions avec Naruto. Il est le nouveau fondateur du clan Uchiha dont je fais les frais. Lui et Naruto maîtrisent désormais les cinq éléments tout comme le Rikudou Sennin. Il est sans doute l'homme le plus convoité par les femmes du village, sous mon œil indifférent. Mais il ne rit pas. Car il est à notre image.

Et désormais, notre image ne reflète plus rien. Aussi blanche qu'un linceul, aussi noire que le fond d'un cercueil.

Parce que nous ne souhaitons que la mort, pour enfin être séparés et ne plus avoir à se regarder en face.

Nous nous sommes unis pour la vie, mais puisqu'on ne peut pas changer notre vie nous allons subir la haine de l'autre jusqu'à la mort.

Chaque seconde de plus est ensevelie dans la douleur. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas d'issue. Je suis condamnée à être à lui pour toujours et j'attends silencieusement le jour de ma libération. Je souffre, et plus encore que son fameux_Amaterasu_, sa seule présence me consume sans m'achever.

Ca m'écorche la langue de l'admettre...

Mais j'aime tout en elle : ses yeux dénués de vie, ses cheveux criards qui ne ravivent rien de son portrait terne, sa voix affreusement douce, son corps inutilement bien sculpté.

Oui, j'aime tout chez cette immonde poupée rose qui me sert d'épouse depuis une décennie. Et pourtant, je regrette tout.

Je regrette sa bêtise et mon indifférence. Son sourire enfantin, ses affreux cheveux roses et sa voix insupportable... Ce souvenir exquis me hante. Parce qu'à son mutisme, je préfère sa voix fluette d'antan.

J'aurais voulu m'éloigner une seconde fois d'elle, l'oublier en l'espace de quatre années ou plus, ne plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite pensée pour cette greluche qui ne pensait qu'à moi et mon ego démesuré. Maintenant que je suis à elle, mes pensées sont occultées par son image ternie. Parce qu'à son indifférence, je préfère son amour envahissant.

Je veux souffrir une seconde fois, saigner, hurler, frapper et faire du mal mon frère d'arme, dans le seul but de revoir le regard brûlant d'inquiétude et d'effroi qu'elle m'a offert à la fin de mon combat. Désormais personne ne peut comprendre ma douleur. Car à la froideur de son sourire je préfère la chaleur de ses larmes.

Elle ne m'a soignée qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et je donnerais tout pour revivre cette période, être près d'elle, respirer à plein nez son parfum fraise absolument écœurant qui m'a enivré la nuit où le clan Uchiha a reprit vie dans son corps. Parce que désormais, plutôt que de donner la vie je préfèrerais m'offrir la mort.

Je la hais, je hais mon passé, je hais ce qu'elle est devenu à cause de lui. Nous nous sommes unis jusqu'à la mort, mais puisqu'on ne peut pas changer notre vie nous allons subir l'amour pour l'autre toute notre vie.

Elle m'avait promis de ne rien me faire regretter et que nous allions être heureux...j'ai bien fait de la laisser plantée aux portes de Konoha comme une idiote ! Parce que ce n'est qu'une misérable menteuse, et elle ne mérite rien de plus que la haine.

Notre fils ? Ce n'est qu'un écervelé aux chevilles enflées incapable de produire un _Katon__ : Gokakyu No Jutsu_ sans postillonner au point d'en éteindre les flammes. Notre fille ? Elle est affreuse parce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère et elle me fait honte à imposer le respect aux Konohannes de son âge. Nos enfants sont des bons à rien et leur regard vide me révolte.

Notre demeure... ? Elle est tachée d'affreux éventails rouge et blanc et ses murs immaculés m'écoeurent. C'est la plus immonde des maisons de Konoha, parce qu'elle ne porte aucune trace du passé.

Et elle ! L'élève digne de la Cinquième Hokage, meilleure ninja médicale du pays aussi impressionnante par sa force que par ses capacités en médecine. Mais ce qui m'impressionne le plus, ce sont ses vils mensonges.

Notre portrait de famille, notre image me fait mal aux yeux car toutes ces taches de vie colorées jurent affreusement l'une avec l'autre.

Et tout cela à cause d'elle, Sakura. Parce que la haine que je lui porte me permet de vivre. Elle qui partage mon lit, j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

Qu'elle y reste !

Chaque seconde de plus se perd dans l'immensité de son indifférence. J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas notre chemin, nous nous sommes égarés à jamais. Sa présence coule lentement dans mes veines mais à ce poison-là, elle ne trouvera jamais d'antidote.

Et ce jour là, nous nous sommes enfin compris...Je lui demande pourquoi, elle me dit que c'est parce qu'elle est heureuse. Elle me demande pourquoi, et je lui réponds que c'est parce que je ne manque de rien. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est la vérité...

C'est la seule fois où elle ne m'a pas menti, parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose qu'elle.

Alors c'est ça, le bonheur... Est-ce pour cela que nous nous battons toute notre vie ? Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons rêvé, j'ai tué Itachi même s'il n'était pas à l'origine de ma vengeance, j'ai reconstruit mon clan même si ses premiers descendants sont des bons à rien. Elle a réussi à gagner mon amour, même si de celui-ci ne reste que la haine.

Nous ne manquons de rien et pourtant nous souffrons comme jamais. Nous n'avons plus aucun but, notre vie a perdu le nord, nous nous sommes perdus dans un coin paradisiaque de notre avenir et nous sommes las de respirer son parfum écœurant.

Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous battre, de chercher le bonheur, de vivre. Parce qu'en réalité le bonheur est derrière nous, et nous a quitté en même temps que nos espoirs et notre courage.

Nous avons atteint nos idéaux et nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre de la vie. Je suis resté en vie dans l'espoir que ça change, dans l'espoir de souffrir afin de chercher à m'en sortir une nouvelle fois...

Et elle me dit que je mens, que je reste en vie parce que je suis lâche. Et je lui dis qu'elle l'est autant que moi.

Et elle me hurle qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants, et je lui gueule qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de leur petite existence.

Et elle pleure, et je soupire.

Et je sors de la demeure sans me retourner. J'invoque mon faucon et il m'emmène sur le mont des Hokage, sur mon propre visage de pierre. J'observe d'un œil fatigué l'horizon, les maisons colorées de Konoha, la verdure les entourant et là, non loin, une tignasse de cheveux roses appartenant à ma fille. Je pousse un long soupir.

J'ai l'air d'un idiot ainsi, les yeux levés au ciel, le visage déformé par la haine. Oui, je la hais tellement que je l'aime encore. Je n'en peux plus. Est-ce de ma faute... ? Est-ce moi qui ai fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Je n'ose pas y croire. J'ai accompli moult crimes, mais celui-ci doit bien être le pire de tous.

C'est d'une évidence...

Alors à cet instant, tout ce que je porte en moi s'est alourdi et m'a fait basculer en avant.

Et je suis tout bonnement tombé. Ma mort sera un évènement aussi regrettable que ma venue au monde.

Pardon, Naruto, les enfants, mais j'ai fait ça pour votre malheur. Parce que je ne vous souhaiterais jamais de bonheur, parce que c'est lui qui m'a tué.

Me voilà six pieds sous terre, complètement abattu. Parce que mon épouse est tellement parfaite qu'elle s'est taillé les veines au moment où j'ai chuté.

Nous voilà réunis dans le même tombeau, nos âmes emprisonnées dans cette étroite demeure éternelle.

« Ainsi reposent en paix les époux Uchiha. Unis pour l'éternité. Leurs âmes sont entre les mains du Paradis, sous les larmes de leurs enfants. »

Le Paradis, nous l'avons laissé derrière nous, et l'Enfer aussi. Et nos enfants n'ont même pas été foutus de pleurer lorsque nous étions encore parmi eux.

Enfoiré de Chuunin, tu nous as menti. La mort ne nous a même pas séparés.


End file.
